


Help Wanted!

by MiPOV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Eating, Come Marking, F/M, First Time, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Naughty Uniform, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Older Women/Young Women, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiPOV/pseuds/MiPOV
Summary: Help Wanted:Busy couple needs help around house. Help will include light cleaning, light cooking, and on occasion house sitting.Betsy's a 25 year old recent college graduate with her masters has no job, no prospects, and is running low funds. What should be her year to shine in a new job, she's now faced with a more bleak year when her dream job fell through.
Kudos: 43





	Help Wanted!

Betsy is a 25 year old recent college graduate with her masters. What should be her year to shine in a new job, with her own office with a view, is now faced with a more bleak year. With no job, no prospects, and now running low on funds. She was so excited after her interview with the most prestigious law firm in the country. She had excellent references, her GPA was in the top 5 percentile, and she did her research on the company. She did everything by the book. She felt so damn good about it after leaving the interview. 

Then, came the waiting. The anticipation. 

She planned her whole life our that job. Her dream job. She even started looking at apartments nearby so getting to work wouldn't be so hellish. 

Two weeks later and she finally got an email, only to be inform her that they were going with another candidate. 

What the hell was she going to do now? She was only paid until the following mouth for her apartment. She didn't want to renew her lease because the apartment complex she was living at was geared more toward college students and she was already over that scene. 

She opened her laptop and started looking for jobs. She applied at every job she wanted and even jobs she didn't want. She needed something, anything that could help her move out of her apartment faster. 

A week pasted and she hadn't heard for anyone. Then, another. Still nothing. It's was incredibly frustrating. Even the jobs she didn't want weren't getting back to her. 

She was so stressed. What was she going to do?

She did the only thing she could do. She scoured the internet, hoping to find anything. At this point she'd take anything.

Then, she came across different help wanted posting for people. That's definitely not what she wanted to do after she busted her ass for so long in school, but at this point beggars couldn't be choosey. 

Some where looking for a nannies. No thank you, she thought. At least not yet. She came across another. Looking for someone to cook, clean, and do laundry. Okay, not too bad. That's doable, she reasoned. Must be pet friendly. Have two dogs. Oh, hell no. Betsy didn't really care for pets. She could see the appeal. Ever since she was little she wanted a golden retriever, but she still didn't like pets enough to be cleaning up after them. She knew what pet friendly meant and she didn't want to be getting dragged around the block by too excited dogs. 

She kept scrolling through until she landed on one that didn't seem too bad. It was in bold, which caught her eye.

 **Help Wanted** :

Busy couple needs help around house. Help will include light cleaning, light cooking, and on occasion house sitting.

If right fit, looking for a live in caretaker. 

Betsy copied and pasted the email address and replied to the posting.

Hello, 

My name is Betsy. I'm 25 year old recent college graduate. I'm a good 

cook, I'm tidy and organized, and I don't mind helping out where needed.

Please feel free to reach me through email or phone if you'd like to know

any more about me.

Thank you,

Betsy Graham

The next day Betsy got an email. 

Hello Betsy,

It's nice to hear from you. My name is Elle Rhinehart. My husband and I

would like to set up an appointment to met you at your earliest

convenience. We're looking for someone to fill the position soon.

Thank you,

Elle Rhinehart

Betsy wasn't going to wait. She quickly replied. 

I'm available today or tomorrow between 10 a.m. and 3 p.m.

Mrs. Rhinehart's reply came quickly.

Tomorrow at 10 a.m. works for us. Our address is 411 North Willowby Drive.

Betsy didn't want to screw up the interview. It was only for a cleaning job, but she could can't afford to lose out on any kind of money. She picked out her outfit and hung in on her bedroom door. She looked up the address to find out when she should leave the following day.

She used the street view. Holy shit! These people must be really loaded, she thought. The house was big. They definitely lived on the better side of town. 

She fell asleep early to make sure she wasn't late in case in anything came up. An accident, a flat tire, a detour, she wasn't taking any chances. Plus, it was going to take about 25 minutes to get from her place to theirs. 

She drove onto North Willowby Drive. Her car looked so out of place. Her car was in good shape but compared to the other cars on the block, hers was an eyesore. 

She got out of her car and walked to the door and rang the doorbell. 

Another older women, about in her mid to late forties answered the door. She smiled at Betsy. 

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Rhinehart. You must be Betsy." The women offered Betsy her hand and Betsy shook it. 

"Hello, Mrs. Rhinehart. It's lovely to meet you."

"Please come in."

Betsy followed Mrs. Rhinehart into the livingroom, or what people like them must call the sitting room. A man of the same age was sitting on the sofa. He smiled at Betsy. 

"Hello, I'm Mr. Rhinehart." Betsy shook his hand. 

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Betsy." Mrs. Rhinehart sat next to her husband and Betsy sat on the sofa opposite from the couple. 

"Tell us about yourself," Mr. Rhinehart started. 

"Um. I just graduated from GBU with my masters in accounting."

"Wow. That's impressive. That's a good school that must would die to get in. So, why do you want to clean our house when you have a masters?"

"I'm out of work right now. I want to be honest, I'm just looking for something temporary until I can find something more solid."

"Thank you for your honesty," Mr. Rhinehart says. 

"About ourselves," Mrs. Rhinehart says. "We both work lots of hours. We don't always get time to relax which is why we are looking for someone to help around the house. We don't always eat in, which is why I put light cooking on the ad. If you are hired are you okay with cooking, cleaning, laundry, and running errands when needed." 

"Of course. I have my own car so I can go grocery shopping and anything else."

"We're using this as a trail bases to see if we can move this into a more peppermint position. If you get a call back from somewhere you'd prefer to work, would you quit on us on the spot or would you give us time to find a replacement?"

"I'd give you both the time needed to find a replacement. I didn't like leaving things unresolved and if I needed to help with the process, I'd be willing to." Betsy was relieved that Mrs. Rhinehart didn't seem to be fazed by the prospect of Betsy wanting something more fitting. 

"Do you have any questions for us?"

"How much does the job pay?"

"15 an hour. Anytime we have you run errands we'll compensate you for the gas. You won't always have to stay the whole day. You can always go home if you want, but you'd be on call."

"When were you looking for the position to start?"

"As soon as possible. We were hoping no later than this week."

"If you do decide to go with me, how early do you want me here?"

"6 a.m. Some days you'll be relieved once we come home, other days you'll be here until after dinner."

"Okay."

"I think for now we've seen all we've needed," Mr. Rhinehart says. "The job is yours if you want it."

Betsy smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"You can be here tomorrow at 6," Mrs. Rhinehart says. 

"Okay, see you then."

Working for the Rhinehart's was awesome. They were easy to care after. Betsy washed the linens, the dishes, she cleaned around the house, she picked up dry cleaning, went grocery shopping and various other tasks they set out for her.

Mr. Rhinehart was getting out of the shower. He went into his bedroom to change. Betsy walked into the room as Mr. Rhinehart let the towel drop. Betsy took in the naked body before her. 

Mr. Rhinehart was in good shape, not letting his age slow him down when it came to working out. His body was still defined, nice and strong. What was most impressive was his cock. Betsy almost couldn't pry her eyes away from the long, think, veiny member. 

"Oh, my gosh! Sir. I'm so sorry," she said. Walking out the door, closing it behind her. "I'm so, so sorry," she said behind the closed door. 

Mr. Rhinehart was surprised. Betsy was so light on her feet he hadn't even heard her approaching. "It's okay, Betsy," he assured. 

She walked down the stairs. Next time, knock, she scolded herself. Fuck, she really didn't need to see Mr. Rhinehart in his birthday suit. He wasn't supposed to be here. He and his wife were supposed to be at work. She busied herself by cleaning the kitchen. Her face down to the back of her neck was hot from embarrassed. 

Once she heard the front door close she visibly relaxed.

The Rhinehart's were social and like to hold gatherings at their place, which they let Betsy know in advance. They told Betsy she would get a bonus for staying late to help clean. 

Tonight they threw a party. It went late into the night. Betsy eyes were so heavy by the end of the night, she didn't feel like she could drive home safely. She cleaned the area and once she was done she was beat. 

"You can stay here for the night, if you'd like, sweetheart," Mrs. Rhinehart said. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." 

"Of course. We don't mind at all."

Betsy crawled into bed in one of the guest bedrooms. She sunk comfortably into the soft mattress, her aching back felt good against it. She fell into a deep sleep.

Mrs. Rhinehart got up out of bed when she realized her husband wasn't there. She left the bedroom and saw her husband standing outside of the guest bedroom where Betsy was sleeping. She could see from where she stood, his cock was hard, straining against his satin pajama bottoms. She walked softly up to him and peaked into the room. Betsy was sleeping. 

Betsy's bra hung from the bed post. She must've been moving a lot from the way her shirt was pulled to the side causing her tit to show. The cold air had her nipple pebbled. Mrs. Rhinehart put her hand on her husband's cock and started to stroke it. A deep moan left his lips. 

"She's a sexy little thing, isn't she?" Mrs. Rhinehart asked. 

"Mmnh," he moaned out an agreement. He wanted to touch her beautiful body. He wanted to cum over her tits and rub his cum into her skin. As if reading his thoughts, his wife moved her hand faster. His ass squeezed as the cum shot out of his body and onto the door and his wife's hand. His body jerked as his wife kept up the motion. 

Mrs. Rhinehart brought her soaked hand to her mouth and licked it clean. 

"She's special alright," Mr. Rhinehart said. 

The next morning Betsy woke up none the wiser. 

As the week past Betsy kept feeling like someone was watching her, but whenever she looked she didn't see Mr. or Mrs. Rhinehart around. 

It's not what either Mr. or Mrs. Rhinehart expected when they hired Betsy. They were just looking for someone reliable. Someone they could trust inside their home when they weren't there. Someone to do the chores they were too busy for. But, neither could deny how sexy the young women was. 

Betsy always smiled so sweetly. She was polite and courteous. And according to what Mr. Rhinehart told Mrs. Rhinehart, Betsy had the most beautiful blush that travel all the way down into her shirt. Both wondered how far it went. 

The Rhineharts never invented someone into their relationship. But, they weren't ever against the idea. They just hadn't met someone who caught both of their eyes. Now that they both knew they wanted the young women, they knew they had to use caution. 

One day, Betsy went over to their house as usual. But, on that specific day, after discussing it with one another, they both agreed that they would leave their schedules free for the evening to talk with Betsy. They all sat down. 

"How are you liking the job so far?" Mrs. Rhinehart asked. 

"I like it every much." Betsy looked at them. She was nervous when she found out they wanted to talk to her. She didn't know if they were going to let her go and cut their loses. 

"That's good to here because we really like you," Mr. Rhinehart said. "We've both agreed that you've been doing a good job keeping up with things."

Betsy smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear." 

"But we have a request. You can say no and everything will be as it was before. You'll still have your job, that is if you still want it. But, just know we'll respect your decision," Mrs. Rhinehart said.

Now Betsy once again didn't understand. "Okay?"

"We both find you attractive," Mr. Rhinehart said, cutting straight to the point. At hearing this, Betsy blushed. 

"Oh, dear, she does blush beautifully," Mrs. Rhinehart says. Betsy felt herself becoming more flushed. "We would like to enter a sexual relationship with you. If you agree when would like for you to sign a contract. It's just a non-disclosure agreement, to keep things confidential. Also, since we were already looking to move this into a live in situation, we'd like for you to move in for the time being."

"If you do expect, we'd like to offer you incentives for your time. Some of the activities would take place while you work," Mr. Rhinehart said.

Betsy's face looked scandalized. "We aren't thinking of you as a prostitute, but like Mr. Rhinehart said, it would take place during work hours at times. Plus, this would benefit all parties involved. You get held with your money situation and we get to add a temporary excitement into our relationship."

Betsy's mind couldn't grasp onto the situation. She thought she was getting fired when in actuality she was being propositioned. She couldn't deny that she found the couple to be really attractive, though she never been into other females. 

"Um," Betsy started. 

"Before you decided anything. We'd like to give you some time to think things over. You have until the end of the week to let us know," Mr. Rhinehart said. 

Betsy was embarrassed when they first started talking about how they both found her attractive. But, once the embarrassment wore off, she felt...faltered? Yes, faltered was the right word. It wasn't everyday she was approached in this way. Plus, other than the sex, it wasn't like she wasn't getting anything else out of the would be arrangement, even though, the idea did piss her off at first. 

She let the idea bounce around in her head until the end of the week to decide. She still wasn't too sure about her decision. But at the end, she thought, What the hell? Why not?

They all got tested showing they are clean. They all agreed to forego condoms, plus, Betsy had an IUD.

The Rhineharts were pleased to know that Betsy was interested in pursuing a sexual relationship with them. 

Mr. Rhinehart was laying in bed, his cock in hand. He was slowly stroking himself to compete hardness. He called Betsy into his room, Mrs. Rhinehart had an early start and was already gone for the day. 

"Yes, sir?" Betsy said while walking into the room. Her eyes widen at the sight of the older man just causally jerking off. She remember their new arrangement. "Oh," she said dumbly. 

"Are you ready for me, dear?"

His deep voice got her hot, but his strong hand touching his cock got her wet. "Yes, sir," she said in an almost whisper. 

"Come here, then." 

Betsy walked to the bed. She didn't move once she stood beside the older man. He put his hand in her pants and panties. Mr. Rhinehart felt her wetness making his finger slide onto her clit. His thick finger swiped over the bud over and over. Betsy's eyes shut closed, giving into the feeling. His finger slide further into her pussy, pushing two fingers inside.

"Augh!" she shouted. His fingers quickly tapped inside of her, hitting her g-spot. "Mmhn!" He knew she was close and kept moving his fingers. Betsy exploded, body shaking hard against Mr. Rhinehart's fingers.

Mr. Rhinehart brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. "Take your pants off," he said. Betsy moved, her body still vibrating as she took off her pants and panties. 

"Come sit on my cock." He was still slowly stroking himself. The first time she saw his penis, she saw how big it was, but now that she's this close, it looks much bigger. She climbed on the bed and straddled his lap. Mr. Rhinehart's hands immediately went to her ass, squeezing the globes. She grabbed his cock feeling so much thinker in her small hand, and lined it up with her entrance. She lowered herself on the mushroom head. "Ugh!" she softly cried out. She rolled her hips getting the cock inch deeper. Inch by inch, she took it inside of herself. She squeezed his shoulders. 

"This isn't your first time, is it?"

"No, sir. I just never taken someone as big as you before." The stretch burned. But, she kept moving down up she sat fully on his lap. He rubbed circles on her hips. 

"Do you want me to take over?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir." It burned but didn't hurt, but she knew it would be easier to take if he took control. 

He picked her up my her hips and pushed her back down. Repeating the motion while he fucked up into her body. Betsy held onto his shoulder while he used her body as a fleshlight. He manhandled her body picking her up, and dropping her back down, over and over. The fall punched the air from her body every time. "That's right, take every inch."

"Agh1 Sir, yes!" She squeezed around his cock, her lips holding on tightly to the hard, thick cock. "Fuck!"

"I'm going to fuck you so deep. I'm going to fuck you like no other. Even after I'm done you'll still feel me inside of you."

"Fuck yes. Only you. Only you, sir."

She shouts egging him on. He bounced her on his lap faster, shoving into her body, getting as deep as his dick could get. 

"Mr. Rhinehart!" She started rolling her hips. "Aaaah!" She shook on his cock. He flipped them over, his hips going into overdrive, fucking into her in a frenzy. 

"You're going to take every drop of my cum into your body and your going to hold me there for the rest of the day." His hips pounded, his cum shooting inside of her.

A week later. They called Betsy into the sitting room. 

"From now on, you'll wear a uniform;" Mr. Rhinehart held out the _uniform_ for Betsy to take. She grabbed the top part of the garment bag. "Go on. Go put it on." Betsy went to the bathroom. She unzipped the bag and took out the contents. It was a black laced lingerie teddy that left her body exposed, the bottom was a thong. It was paired with a pleated skirt that left nothing to the imagination as it was only long enough to just barely go over her hips. When she turned to look at her self from behind in the mirror, she could see her ass. When she face the mirror she could see her tits and pussy. She never wore anything like this before, let alone to walk around the house like this. 

She walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. Mrs. and Mr. Rhinehart were waiting for her. 

"Wow, you look so lovely, dear," Mrs. Rhinehart said like she was dressed modestly. "You chose a beautiful outfit for her." 

"Lets get the full view," Mr. Rhinehart said. Moving his index in a circular motion. Betsy slowly did a 360. "You look absolutely delicious." Making Betsy blush. 

"Oh, look at how rosey her cheeks have turned. Too bad I have to go to work," Mrs. Rhinehart said. She looked down at her wrist watch. "I do have a minute or two to spare."

Mrs. Rhinehart approached Betsy. She ran her finger from Betsy's clavicle down to her breast. She cirlced Betsy's nipple, rubbing her finger over it enough to make it harden. Betsy drew in a breath. Mrs. Rhinehart bent down and licked Betsy's nipple through the lace. She bit down lightly on it causing a cry to fall from Betsy. Mrs. Rhinehart stepped back. "Oh, dear. I must go now. You two have fun." With that Mrs. Rhinehart left them. 

"You can get to your usual duties for now, sweetheart."

"Yes, sir."

Betsy started in the kitchen, washing the dishes. She then, moved over to the common area and lightly cleaned. Moving on to Mr. Rhinehart's study where he decided to work from for the next couple of days. Betsy started dusting. At first, she thought it'd be hard to not focus on being so exposed, but after the praise and the time spent cleaning, Betsy easily forgot about it. 

"Betsy," Mr. Rhinehart called out. 

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to dust the bookshelf. But, I want to you take note of moving the books to get all the dust." 

"Yes, sir."

She did as she was told. She removed the books getting the entirety of the shelf cleaned. When she came to the part of the shelf that was at waist level, she had to bend over to grab the books. Betsy knew why Mr. Rhinehart gave her this specific job. One, it'd keep her in his office while he worked, and two, he'd get a full view of her ass while she occupied herself. 

Once the case was done Mr. Rhinehart called her over to his desk. 

"Sit on my lap," he instructed. She did, he pulled her back to be flushed with his chest. He put his hands on her knees and spread her legs apart, hanging them on the sides of the arms of the chair. Mr. Rhinehart pulled the drawer open to his right, pulling out a long wand looking object. The bottom was bulbous. His hand distracted her as it roamed her chest. His thumb moved around her nipples, flicking the now hardened nub with the point of his finger. He pushed the wand in between her legs and against the split of her bottom lips. 

"Aahh!" she quietly moaned as she felt the vibrations on her pussy. Mr. Rhinehart pushed the toy in further, pushing it against her clit. Her ass pushed down against Mr. Rhinehart's cock and her back bowed at the feeling for her clit quickly being pressed up against. "Ugh - ahhh!" she moaned. 

Her cries turning him on further. He pushed the wand against Betsy clit never giving her a moment to catch her breath. He put his hand on her throat, feeling the moans she sang out for him. Betsy shook against Mr. Rhinehart's body, her ass digging into Mr. Rhinehart's hard cock. 

Mr. Rhinehart didn't let up. He kept the toy going, moving it back and forth against her clit. "Ohhh, fuuuck!" This time getting off quicker than the first. Her legs felt like they were pulsing. 

"How do you feel, dear?" Mr. Rhinehart asked. Still leaving the toy in its place. 

"Agh! Mr. Rhinehart. Oh, f-fuck! I don't think I can again."

"We'll see." 

The toy felt like it was moving faster. But, Betsy couldn't tell, if it really was or if it was being she was overstimulated. She grabbed onto his thighs. "Ugghhh! Mr. - Ugh!" Her body shock violently. After a couple seconds longer, Mr. Rhinehart finally removed the toy. Betsy laid boneless on his lap. Mr. Rhinehart started to massage her legs, pulling the feeling back into them. Betsy felt like she was ready for a nap. 

Mr. Rhinehart stood her up. She thought he was going to dismiss her, but instead, he bent her over his desk. Mr. Rhinehart spanked her ass, watching her plump globe jiggle. It smarted quickly, waiting to do it again and again, and so he did. Whines and whimpers left her lips. 

He plunged two fingers into her dripping pussy. He pulled them out and licked her juice off. He pushed them back inside and moved his fingers quickly within her. Mr. Rhinehart brought out his eight inch, thick, leaking cock. He moved the fabric that barely covered her pussy and held his cock at her entrance and push fully inside of her sensitive pussy. "Ugh!"

He pulled out and pushed back in. Fucking into her as deep and as fast as he could. Watching her ass peak through the skirt, watching her bend over, watching her move in the sexy reviling outfit, got him so fucking hard. He held her hips in place, keeping her still, making her take what was offered. 

"I going to cum deep inside of you. I'll always be there no matter what. I'm going to make round with my babies. Keep you pregnant and barefoot."

"Oh, yes! I want your cum, sir. Please. It's all I think about."

He fucked his hips into her ass, over and over, quickening his rhythm. "I know you want it, baby. You been hurting for my cock for so long."

"Yes, I want your fat cock in me all the time. I want your cum in me, on me. I want it everywhere."

Mr. Rhinehart pumped his hips, shooting his cum deep within her walls. She squeezed her sore pussy down onto the fat cock that had her pussy stretched out. "Thank you, sir. Thank you, so much," she breathed out heavily.

After the two calmed down. Mr. Rhinehart pulled out and watched is cum seep out before Betsy had a chance to squeeze her lips together. He rubbed the excess on her lips. Looking at the swollen lips glistening from them both. 

"I got to get back to work. Go have a shower and a nap if you need it."

"Yes, sir."

Getting Betsy the maid uniform was the best idea Mr. and Mrs. Rhinehart had for Betsy, other than, them convincing her to move in. Betsy was the perfect cum dump, and they all loved that. 

Betsy laid on the bed, her legs spread wide open. Mr. Rhinehart was on his knees, his head kissing her bottom lips, pushing his tongue in and out of her folds, teasing her so much she was already soaked. Mrs. Rhinehart loved sucking on Betsy's tits. She pulled the reddened nipple into between her teeth and rolled her tongue over in, Betsy cried out. 

"Ahh! Mrs. Rhinehart."

Mr. Rhinehart couldn't take another second of teasing any longer. He eat Betsy out like she was his last meal. "Aaahh! Fuck - agh! Mr. Rhinehart."

The married couple were pulling Betsy apart. 

They made Betsy cum so many times, her last orgasm was dry. 

Mr. Rhinehart pulled Betsy up on her knees, using a pillow to keep her tired body propped up. Mrs. Rhinehart pulled Betsy asscheeks apart, giving Mr. Rhinehart a full view of Betsy untouched hole. Mr. Rhinehart poured lube over the pucker. Betsy's hole fluttered at the coldness. Mrs. Rhinehart pushed a finger into Betsy. Slowly getting it through the muscles. She wiggle her finger in a way that made it feel almost like a massage. Working her way up to a second finger, Mrs. Rhinehart, pushes it slowly, twisting her wrist to get the fingers to slip in further. It isn't until she starts to scissor her fingers when Betsy lets out a hiss. 

"She's so tight, darling. I bet she's going to feel so good around your cock." 

Mr. Rhinehart watched as his wife opened up Betsy. His cock gave a twitch and hasn't stopped weeping. 

Mrs. Rhinehart pushes in a third. "Ugh!" Betsy starts to pull away. Mrs. Rhinehart wasn't deterred, she put her fingers from her other hand into Betsy pussy, moving them quickly within her. Betsy started to relax, moaning. Mrs. Rhinehart's finger start pulling apart again. Mrs. Rhinehart gets four fingers deep before she deems Betsy ready. 

Mr. Rhinehart stands behind Betsy, pulling her back by her hips, getting her closer to the edge, closer to his cock. Betsy's asshole winks at the cock as it circles her hole. Mr. Rhinehart spreads his precum, then, pushes in the tip. "Ugh!" Betsy shouts. Mr. Rhinehart's cockhead feels thicker than Mrs. Rhinehart's fingers. She tenses up, squeezing the cock making Mr. Rhinehard moan from the tight squeeze. He rubs circles on the small of her back. "You're doing so well, sweetie."

Betsy doesn't feel like she's doing so well. She feels like it too much and Mr. Rhinehart's only has his tip in. Mrs. Rhinehart pushes her fingers back into Betsy's pussy. She rubs her clit back and forth bringing out beautiful cries from Betsy. Betsy moans, pushing her pussy down on Mrs. Rhinehart's fingers. "That's it, baby. Let's us make you feel good," Mr. Rhinehart says. 

Betsy starts to relax into the feeling of pleasure and the pain of being too full. Mrs. Rhinehart's finger move in deeper, going into her pussy. The squelching sounds from her wetness only adds to all of their excitement. "Oh, Mrs. Rhinehart," Betsy huffs out. 

"It feels good, darling?" Mrs. Rhinehart asks. "You like my finger deep inside of your pussy making you feel good?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Agh! Feels - mmhn - good," Betsy makes out as Mrs. Rhinehart's skilled fingers move deliberately, hitting against her g-spot. 

Mr. Rhinehart slowly moves his cock in further. Betsy arches her back, pushing herself deeper onto the fingers. Mrs. Rhinehart moves her finger faster, bring Betsy attention back to herself. Mr. Rhinehart keeps moving in and out, getting Betsy hole to relax enough to go in deeper with each in stroke. "Augh!" Betsy moans. Mr. Rhinehart's cock is really thick. She knew taking him in her virgin hole wouldn't be easy. His cock keeps forcing it's way inside of her. The stretch it causes to get in further is starting to feel good. 

Mrs. Rhinehart moves, positioning herself under Betsy, her head resting in between Betsy's legs. Mrs. Rhinehart uses her fingers to spread Betsy's lips apart, she pushed her head up and swipes at Betsy's, taking in her sweat nectar. "Mmmhn," Mrs. Rhinehart moans, sending the vibrations through Betsy's pussy. "Aaahh!" Besty shouts out. 

Mr. Rhinehart bottoms out. Betsy too lost in the tongue that moves against her silky cunt. Fingers move back into her pussy roughly, this time. Making Betsy scream out from the different sensations that are happening to her body all at once. Oh, fuck. How are they making her feel so fucking good?!

Mr. Rhinehart's hips start pounding against Betsy ass making her quickly take in his girth. Making her body move against Mrs. Rhinehart's tongue and fingers quickly. Mr. Rhinehart is now in control and Betsy loves it. "Mr. Rhi - Ohh! Fuck!"

"You like that? You like us both taking you apart?"

"Yes, yes, sir," she gasps. 

Mrs. Rhinehart bites down on her lips, Betsy shout out. Mr. Rhinehart holds Betsy. His hips stop flush against her. Mrs. Rhinehart's tongue and fingers keep moving fast. Betsy eyes roll back. "Oh, Mr. Rhinehart."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm so close."

Mr. Rhinehart pulls out all the way watching the once untouched asshole now gaping from the thickness of his cock. He touches it with he thumb. Betsy moans out against from the way Mrs. Rhinehart is taking her apart. Mr. Rhinehart shoves his cock all the way inside of Betsy, Betsy's body tenses only adding to the pressure on her asshole and pussy. Betsy eyes squeeze shut as her orgasm feels like it's being ripped from her body. 

Her body shakes over Mrs. Rhinehart. Mrs. Rhinehart's mouth keeps moving, drinking in her juices. The older woman's tongue and lips keep moving until Betsy whimpers from over-sensitivity. Mrs. Rhinehart pulls away with one last kiss to Betsy's bottom lips, then, she moves from underneath the two. Watching her husband fuck the younger women was keeping her feeling hot. 

Mr. Rhinehart keeps the roughness going. Pounding away into the asshole. Pushing Betsy's tired body into the mattress, fucking her into it. "Ugh - augh - aaghh," are the only sounds escapes her mouth. Feeling Mr. Rhinehart's hands hold her down while he uses her body makes her feel like she could cum again. He keep pounding, going faster, picking up the speed more than Betsy thought possible. 

One last hard shove, his cum spreads into her no longer virgin hole. His body twitches above her keeping her hole filled. Betsy wants to hold the cum in side, but her body is to exhausted to squeeze as the cock slowly starts to pull out. 

"Oh, what a lovely sight," Mrs. Rhinehart says. "She's trying to keep you in."

"It's okay, sweetie," Mr. Rhinehart says. "You've bought you something just for the occasion."

Betsy couldn't see, but it was a butt plug. It was small, no longer than an inch. But it was thick, with a round base that had jewels on the bottom that twinkled in the light. Mr. Rhinehart watched as his cum seeped out of twitching hole. He pressed the toy to Betsy, pushing it against the leaking cum and pushing it inside. Betsy's hole closed around the base, keep the cum locked inside. 

"You did such a good job for us tonight. Thank you, sweetheart," Mrs. Rhinehart said. 

Betsy tiredly smiled at her. 

The next morning, Betsy woke up to Mr. Rhinehart over her, pounding away inside of her pussy. She squeezed around him, feeling the plug from the night before. 

"Oh, Mr. Rhinehart." 

"You want my cum?"

"Yes, please."

He pounded into her. Fucking her just the same as the night before. Pulling her legs up, to get deeper. Loving the way her bottom lips sucked in his cock, like it couldn't get enough. He cock moved inside of her, hitting her g-spot. "Oh, yesssss!" 

Mr. Rhinehart cock pounded away. Betsy rolled her hips meeting his rough thrusts. 

"You feel so fucking good, darling."

"You too, sir."

Betsy squeezed around him and the toy, hips bucking as she rode out her orgasm. Mr. Rhinehart pulled his cock out and started jerking himself to completion over her. His hot, white cum spilled over her tits and stomach. 

Mr. Rhinehart rubbed his cum into her skin as if it was lotion. Mr. Rhinehart moved away and Mrs. Rhinehart took his place. She licked over where the cum was and sucked on Betsy's tit, leaving bruises behind. Mrs. Rhinehart moved lower, kissing her way down until she got to Betsy pussy. She put one of Betsy's legs over her shoulder and didn't waste any time and started eating Betsy out. Licking as deep as her tongue could go. 

Betsy threw her head back. "Mrs. Rhinehart!" Betsy held onto the blanket as she was made to cum again. Mrs. Rhinehart didn't stop with the licks. She never did. Always wanting to take every drop Betsy's body had to offer. As Mrs. Rhinehart's mouth moved, she put her hand around the base of the plug and pulled it out half way and pushed it back in. Betsy's feet moved against the bed. Moving her pussy further into Mrs. Rhinehart's mouth. 

Mr. Rhinehart watched to two. Betsy looked delectable with her legs spread out. The way she rode his wife's face, the way she let herself go and just enjoy every second. With the pounding to her ass and the tongue in her pussy, Betsy's body once again shook. Mrs. Rhinehart's tongue licked and licked until Betsy's whimpers started. 

The three laid there in the beautiful afterglow. Their bodies hummed. Everything felt as it should be. 


End file.
